1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pruning machine capable of freely changing an angle of a pruning edge unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional pruning machine is typically arranged such that non-flexible members are formed between a pruning edge unit composed of movable and fixed edges and an operating unit for the movable edges.
On the occasion of employing the non-flexible members, however, it is impossible to vary an angle of the pruning edge unit. It is therefore required that the angle of the pruning edge unit be changed by raising or lowering the hand which grasps the pruning machine to adapt itself to heights of plants in the garden or of the hedge. Especially when pruning the low garden plants, the gardener has to bend his waist to manipulate the machine. Where the operating unit of the pruning machine incorporates a driving source, in the great majority of cases the driving source is formed with protrusions which interfere with the raising or lowering of hand. In the case of shears suited to prune tall branches, a long handle is provided between the operating unit and the pruning edge unit, with the result that the angle of the pruning edge unit can not be changed simply by raising or lowering the hand. Thus, well-pruned branches are not invariably obtained.